Crazy Cenation Love
by AZ - CookieMonsterLuver
Summary: All My John Cena & AJ Lee Oneshots )
1. Painting

Why Do We Have To Paint The Room Blue ? AJ Whined Like A Little Kid While Crossing Her Arms. 'Cause Boys Like Blue AJ , And You Should Hurry Up Cause Breathing In All The Toxic Paint Fumes Is Bad For The Baby. John Said While Chuckling.

Baby ! We Could've Painted The Room Green Or Yellow ! And We are Almost Done Anyways ! AJ Protested While Painting A Strip Of Blue On The Edge Of The Wall .

Okay Okay Smiled When There Was Now Complete Silence . He Then Started Painting Again.

After A Few Minutes Of Silence AJ started being bored.

Um John ? AJ Asked Trying Not To Giggle .

Yes AJ ? John Said While Turning Around .

You Have Some Paint On Your Face Johnny Boy. AJ Said While Giggling Like A School Girl.

Oh Yeah Where On My Face ? John Then Smirked After Saying That.

Right There ! AJ Walked Over There And Barely Stood Up On Her Tippy Toes Toes To Lightly Paint John's Cheek With A Blue Heart.

Oh Your Gonna Get It Midget ! John Then Lightly Painted AJ ' s Nose.

Before They Knew It , AJ Lee And John Cena Got Themselves In A Paint War.

Alright Timeout AJ ! John Was Giving The Timeout Sign.

Victory Is Mine ! AJ Then Gave A Suckish Victory Dance .

You Can't Dance AJ . John Then Gave AJ A Peck On The Lips.


	2. Making Cookies

_ Making Cookies_

Hey Baby ! Why Are You Making Cookies ? John asked Giving AJ A Hug.

You Don't Remeber ? It's For John Jr. ' s Class Party. AJ Said Hugging John Back.

Oh Yeah...Want Any Help Making Cookies ? John Asked Getting Blue Sprinkles Out.

Um Baby Remeber Last Time You Burned Every Cookie and Brownie ! AJ Giggled .

That Was Like 5 Months Ago April ! John Protested While Getting Whip Cream Behind His Back.

John , That Was 2 Weeks Ago ! AJ Exclaimed While Getting Icing Behind Her Back .

Can I Please Help You Babe ? John Pouted While Giving Puppy Dog Eyes .

Fine Johnny Boy ! AJ Said While Going Behind John And Getting The Whip Cream Spray Can Out Of His Hands.

Hey ! John Turned To Around To Only Be Met With Whip Cream To The Face.

Ha Ha ! AJ Laughed Than Ran Into The Kitchen.

Oh You're Gonna Get It ! John Exclaimed While Chasing After AJ .

AJ Came Out From The Pantry And Sprayed John With Cheese Spray.

John Then Got AJ In The Face With A Little Bit Of Icing.

And Again John Cena & AJ Lee Got There Selves In Another Food Fight.

I WIN ! AJ Exclaimed Seeing John Was Covered In More Food Than Her.

How'd You Only Get Hit By 3 Things ?! John Exclaimed While Seeing AJ Was Only Covered In Her Face.

Cause I'm Very Flexible .AJ Said Seductively .

John Was Getting Hard In His Area After That Comment.


	3. I've Always Loved You

John Grimaced For The 5th Time After Hearing The Couple Of AJ Lee & Dolph Ziggler Bickering Once Again.

AJ Then Felt A Tear Fall Once Again After Feeling A Punch For The 2nd Time On Her Nose .

You Fucking Slut Cost Me The World Heavyweight Championship ! Dolph Yelled.

I Didn't Mean To ! You Just Came Back From A Concussion ! Alberto Was Just Doing A Smart Thing ! AJ Yelled Back While Crying.

AJ Then Felt A Rush When Dolph Forcefully Pushed Her Too The Wall And Her Head Started Throbbing.

You Know What You Hoe I'm Breaking Up With You For Rosa ! Dolph Then Punched AJ And Kicked Her In The Back Of Her Head To Knock Her Out Cold.

Dolph Then Stormed Out And Ran The Whole Way There.

John Looked At AJ's Private Lockeroom After Not Seeing Her For 5 Hours . John Decided To Go See If She ' s Then Walked Through The Door And Saw AJ Knocked Out Cold On The Floor.

AJ ? John Whispers While Shaking Her.

Huh ? John ? Where Am I ? AJ Mumbled .

You Are In Your Lockeroom I Found You Knocked Out . Are You Ok ? John Said Concerned .

I'm Fin- OWWW ! AJ Yelled While Rubbing Her Head.

AJ I'm Taking You To The Trainers . John Said While Picking Up AJ Bridal Style.

John ? AJ Questioned While John Is Carrying Her In His Arms.

Yes AJ ? John Answered While Stopping.

I've Always Wanted To Do This . AJ Answered

Do Wha- John Stopped When He Felt AJ ' s Soft Lips Connect With His .

After About 20 Minutes John And AJ Pull Away For Air.

What Was That For ? John Questioned .

I've Just Always Loved Whispered.

Even When You Betrayed Me ? John Questioned Surprised .

Yes ! AJ Exclaimed While Connecting There Lips Again.


	4. I've Loved You Forever !

AJ Wait Up ! John Called Running Up To The Jersey Native.

What John ? AJ Asked Annoyed .

I Was Wondering If U Wanted To Go Out With Me ? John Asked With Quite Nervousness In His Voice.

John , I Would Love To ! AJ Said .

Great , Good Luck For Your Match ! John Said Walking Away To Randy.

AJ ' s Music Hit And Alicia ' s Music Hit . AJ Won The Match . AJ Made Her Way Backstage And To Her Private Lockeroom.

But When AJ Went In There She Was Met With A Passionate Kiss From John Cena.

AJ Pulled Away After 30 Minutes Panting For Air.

What Was That For John ? AJ Asked.

To Tell You That I've Been In Love With You Forever ! John Exclaimed.

Wow . AJ Said Reconnecting Her ' s And John ' s Lips Again.


	5. Who The Hell Is AJ ?

_ The Night Every Senior Waits For_

A girl wearing a black silk short dress that hugged her figure and some black knee high converse .

Who Was That Girl ? The Oh So Beautiful April Jeanette Mendez better know as AJ.

A guy wearing a black tuxedo with a blue silk tie .

Who Was That Guy ? The Oh So Handsome Jock John Felix Anthony Cena . Better know as John Cena .

Here's The Night They Got Together .

'' Why did u drag me here Velvet ?! '' AJ whined to her BFF since they were babies .

'' Because you don't need to mope about your break-up with Daniel . '' Velvet said smirking .

'' I'm going to get some punch . '' AJ said going to the punch bowl .

What She Didn't See Was a certain jock was staring at her .

'' Hi April . '' John Said Next To Her.

'' Hi John . '' AJ said.

'' Um I was Um Wondering if you wanted to um dance with me ? '' John said nervously .

'' I would love to John . '' AJ said while smiling.

John took her hand and led her to the dance floor .

'' So , What do you like to do for fun April ? '' John asked .

'' Soccer , Sketch , Rock climbing , Skydiving , and Softball .'' AJ Said humming .

'' Cool . '' John Said.

AJ ' s Phone Buzzed .

'' I Gotta go John . '' AJ said running off .

'' Wait AJ ! '' John Yelled .

AJ Stopped .

When John Caught Up To Her at the park . John the kissed her passionately .

'' AJ . '' AJ said Running Off .

All John Thought Of Was , '' Who the hell is AJ ?! ''


	6. Dancing

_'' _Come On John ! It's a simpl . '' A.J said to her boyfriend .

'' It's confusing babe ! '' John said looking down at the footwork he had to do to dance.

'' John it's very simple . '' A.J said smirking .

'' To you ! You can dance ! '' John said sighing .

'' Yep but you can learn . '' A.J said smirking again.

John then dipped her and spinned her around .

'' I might have lied . '' John said smirking .

AJ sealed the deal with a slap to the face .


	7. Chapter 7 : Last Chapter

**Well Everybody Thanks For Following This Whole Thing Through This Is The Whole Thing. I've lost ideas for this story so this is the last chapter. ENJOY !**

John sighed while grabbing his backpack and left for he was walking he bumped into the school's rebel A.J. Lee .

'' Hi ! John right ? '' A.J. asked while picking up her house keys.

'' Yeah. How come you're not driving your Camaro ? '' John asked.

'' It's in the Auto Shop I need to replace the brakes and I needed an oil change so it'll be done this afternoon . '' A.J. said smiling.

'' Cool. We're at school. '' John said going through the school doors.

A.J. did the same going to her best friend Matt Hardy.

'' Hey Matt. '' A.J. said.

'' Hey I gotta go see Kelly. '' Matt said leaving.

'' Bye Matt ! '' A.J. yelled.

A.J was the only person that knew about Matt and Kelly's secret realtionship.

John just went over to A.J. and kissed her passionately.


End file.
